Tails of Spike
by Spike Ragan
Summary: Things that have actualy happend to my char, just with a little twist to make it readable. T for some words no ment for kids. Please R&R! My first fic, and i want all the input i can get, even if it is on the down side.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer:

Jagex owns Runescape.

This is a few stories about Spikeragan. A good natured man who lives in the great world know as Runescape. Spike isn't the strongest of people in Runescape, mind you, but he isn't weak…

This story starts at the end of his Quest to find The Lost City…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike watched as a higher level ranger attacked the demon creature. He then waited for the right moment to move to the Tree Spirit to kill it. He needed to kill it to get the branch he needed to gain access to the secret of The Lost City. This task seemed almost laughable when he started, but slowly he realized that it was anything but. He had all the armor he needed to kill such a beast as this Spirit, but the monks on Enthera wouldn't let him bring the supplies he needed. When he tried to smuggle them on to the ship, he ended up spending a week in the local jail next to a cell full of crazed goblins.

He did however manage to kill enough zombies to get a bronze helmet and wood axe. He hoped it was enough. There! An opening in the demon's lines. He ran as hard as he could, but jumped towards the Spirit's tree. Right then, the Demon beast saw him jump and lashed out towards him; Its claw was stopped short by the rangers steel arrow, pinning the beast's claw to the stone wall. The beast screamed in pain, but before it could pull its claw out of the wall, the ranger put three quick arrows in to its skull. Right between the eyes and horns, killing it instantly. Spike was captivated "Thanks man, I owe you one" he panted. "Im not a man you git" the ranger said, who's name he didn't pay much attention to. "Yes, well, I was a little preoccupied with running my ares off." Spike said as he examined the tree he was about to cut down. "Where was the spirit?" he wondered.

"You really shouldn't come here by your self, especially at your level" She snapped back. "What do you mean at my level? I've been told I'm in the level 67 class! that's no noob ya know?" he shot back, poking a bit at the tree and looking around for the spirit he was told would be here. "I never said you were a noob, if I recall I called you a git." She said as she downed another one of the demon beasts.

"Yeah, well, if you didn't notice, I'm not here to argue with you," He said sternly, "I need to kill some spirit to get to the lost city." Before Spike realized what he'd done. "Ah yes, the lost city. That stupid little adventurer send you after it too? He thinks he's so slick just cause he plays stupid." She said with a slight smile on her face. "What! He said no one knew where it was anymore!" He said dropping his axe with out noticing. She smiled and shook her head. "You ever see the Dragon Long sword?" She asked. "Of course! All of my higher ranked friends have them." he answered. "Well, the Fairies in the lost City are the only beings able to get the Dragon Long sword, and the Dragon Dagger." Spike was excited to hear this, He always wondered where his friends got them, but never was rude enough to ask. "Really? Sweet! I'll be able to get one after I finish this little trek of mine!" She smiled slightly as she struck down another one of the demon things. She glanced over to him, trying to not to laugh and said "Ah, yes. If you have the cash, you will be able to buy one, but your skill in attack must be at least 60 for you to use it legally." '_Damn_' he thought.

"I weary of this little chat, I need to hurry up before its late and I wont rest till I can spend the next night of peace in this lost city I seek." Spike spouted back feeling a slight annoyance with this whole legal mumbo-jumbo, and all about a weapon he could own. He swung the little bronze axe at the tree ready to just forget the spirit and make a run for it. But as soon as the rusted bronze hit the branch he selected, a bright light flashed and knocked him over, knocking off the bronze helmet from his head. A white light appeared with a silhouette following , then all of a sudden, the figure let out this blood curdling screech. The ranger turned to Spike and yelled: "Bloody hell! Now you've pissed it off!" "Well I had to do something!" He shot back and he grabbed his helmet and swung at the spirit. The spirit yelled when the blade hit its silvery looking arm. "What!" Spike screamed as he dodged a swing from the spirit. "That should have taken its arm off!" "I told ya, you shouldn't be here at your level!" the ranger screamed over the noise at him. "How am I going to kill it then!" He screamed over to her. "Oh dear Gunthix, do I have to save every dim witted noob who comes through here?" She said to no one in particular. She then pulled out 4 dull blue arrows and shot them in quick strokes in to the spirit, punching holes in its chest. '_How can a spirit have holes put in its chest?' _Spike wasted no time, and quickly swung as hard as he could at the things abdomen. **_CRACK!_** Bright light shown all around the cave, and then the spirit was gone, all that was left was a branch laying calmly where the horrid beast was raging just moments ago.

"Thanks." Spike panted as he sat down to catch his breath. "Don't mention it, you better get that branch, looks like some one else is coming this way" She warned Spike. "Okay, here it goes…" He grabbed the branch, and was lifted in to the air. "What in bloody hell?" he screamed, as he watched the face of the ranger smile and turn away, then go back to her ranging. Then she was gone. Replaced by a forest of dead trees. He looked around fearing the worst. And there it was, alone, beat up old sign in the middle of nowhere…

You've reached area 38 wilderness…


	2. Chapter 2

'_Damn it!'_ Spike thought. '_I have to get the hell out of here. Fast!'_ He searched around for his axe. It was no where in site. _'Damn! It must have flown off somewhere when I killed the spirit!'_ He ditched the helmet, seeing as speed was better then armour at this point. He grabed the Branch and looked southward. In the distence he noticed two figures running as hard as they could to him. One of them yelled something he couldnt quite make out, but he didnt have to to know that he was in real trouble if he wasnt able to out run them.

To the north was more danger, south his attackers, west lay myths of dragons and east... Well, he'd never been east really. Now was a good a time as any. _'Okay, so. I need to find help.'_ He ran as hard as he could eastward. He checked his enchanted scroll to see if any of his higher ranking friends were on to help. No dice, it was too late in the evening. _Heh, early is more like it. Their probly all bedded down in varrock or Fallidor._

Due to lack of attention, he tripped on a pile of old bear bones, sliding a good 2 or 3 meaters before coming to a halt. _Shit. Im done for now._ He rolled over just in time to see the last of the two fall in a blaze of fire. Spike was both happy, and scared. _Who did that, and why didnt they attack me first?_ As soon as he finished his thought, a man strolled out of seemingly no where and startted collecting his goods. "You are two kinds of mad you know that?" The man said. "Why in the name of Gunthix did you venture out in to the wilderness with only a stick to defend your self with?" Spike became oddly aware that the branch was sticking out of his pack.

"Well, I. Err..." Was all he could mutter. If this man knew about the Lost City, would he have put two and two together? "Lost City, I asume?" There it was. "Eh, Yes, actualy." He responded. "Here." The strange mand threw a mith sheild and a rune dagger at him. The dagger he cought easily enough, but the shield hit him in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. " 'Anks." was all he managed to say with what little breath he had left.

"How come they were following you?" The man said refering to the two piles of bones that rested on the ground. "Well, as you know. After getting the branch, I was sent to the wilderness. Im asuming everyone had to go through that?" he repliled simply enough, still pondering why he wasnt being attacked, being such an easy target. The man chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it did that to me too. But, a friend of mine had already done it, seems like alot of people have actualy, and he said he'd wait for me near the spot where I'd apear. So I had little trouble getting out of the wilderness."

"So," Spike started. "Why havent you slaughterd me yet?" The man looked at him with slight amusment. "Well, its quite simple really. Karma." Spike stared at him a bit before his continued. "If i had let those men kill you, you would have lost your branch. Then you'd have to go and kill that damned spirit again to get another one. Which then might also be taken apon another death. If I'd let that happen, you might have seen the pointlessness of it and given up adventuring. And this world needs all it can get." Spike was a bit taken aback by that. No one had ever showed him the same respect he showed others.

"So, your not going to kill me?" The man chuckled again. "Indeed not. My name is Afsd. Dont ask me why thats my name, just know that it has some sort of impotence to the family." Spike snickered at the name for a second before offering his hand and saying. "Names Spikeragan, you can just call me Spike." He then noticed the badge that said '69' on his armour.

"Hey, wait a minute. How long ago did you get your branch to the Lost City?" Spike questioned. Afsd replied. "about 6 classes ago, why do you ask?" "YOU WERE ONLY CLASS 63!! How is that possible?" Afsd chuckled. "High magic experience my friend. That, and a few ranger buddies who helped take out the spirit." Spike was in slight aw of this man. "hey, lets head out of here, I'll buy you an ale from the inn." Spike happily agreed and they began the trek out of the wilderness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors note: _Hey, sorry for all the time it took to post this, i hope you enjoy it. I'll be writing more tomorrow, i havent decided if i want to tack it on to this chapter, or make it its own. But its just to late to write any more at the moment_.


End file.
